The Hopper: Marauder Era
by GoldenFeatherQuill
Summary: Remus Lupin is in his 6th year. Life is great. Everything changes, when one night, he meets a girl who seems to know much more than she is letting on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the potterverse characters. If I did then a lot of characters that died in the books would still be alive and Harry would have never called his son Albus Severus. Neither Zac Efron or Daniel Radcliff are mine too, but a girl can dream.

Remus strolled silently down the empty corridor. It was late Sunday night and he was on prefect duty. Sirius was off with who knows what girl; James was probably trying to hit on Lily for the 756th time; and Peter was most likely in bed.

Subconsciously rubbing the newest scar on his arm, Remus turned the corner into yet another deserted hallway. He was just about to decide that the corridors of Hogwarts are safe enough and he might as well head back up to the common room when he heard a loud POP-not unlike the sound of someone apparating-behind him.

He turned around sharply, looking everywhere for the source of the noise. i It wouldn't be a student, /i he thought, i Most of them don't know how to apparate yet. /i 

Turning around again, checking if they had run behind him in his moment of surprise.

i Wait a sec, /i he hesitated, pulling himself together, i You CANT apparate in or out of Hogwarts. /i 

Severely confused, he thought of any other possible reason why he had heard the noise. i A house elf? /i He thought. i But why would they leave the kitchen to go to an empty corridor? /i 

Turning around again for a second look, he spotted a mass of black lying on the floor, something glinting next to it.

Moving cautiously over, he noticed that the heap was a girl. Panicking, he drew out his wand and pointed it and the still figure. Shaking, he whispered the first spell that came to his head: "Ennervate". i What use will that do though? /i He thought to himself, i Ennervate is for stunned people. She doesn't look as if she's been stunned at all. /i 

But to his major surprise the girl started to stir. He bent down, slightly more relived, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it with one hand, using the other to push herself to her feet.

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, pulling her up and looking her in the face, checking for any sign of a hex.

"Yeh, I-" But as she bushed her hair out her eyes and looked back at him her face split into a mixture of shock, glee and by the dim light cast by the torches set on the walls in the corridor he swore he saw a tinge of red appear on hear cheeks.

But whatever sign of shock or joy she had shown, was quickly covered up, yet her cheeks still remained slightly flushed.

"I, um, must have tripped on my robes again." She said quickly, her face getting slightly pinker. "I've just arrived here, and I'm still getting used to everything."

"So your new? What school did you come from?" Remus asked interested.

She seemed to hesitate for a second but quickly regained herself. "Lorington High School"

Remus raised his eyebrows, "A muggle school?"

"Yeh, um, could you show me the way to Dumbledore's room? I'm completely lost"

He raised his eyebrows even higher. i She moved from a muggle school and she knows Dumbledore, not to mention she was following everything I said. /i 

"You know Dumbledore?" Remus voiced

Even by the poor light in the hallway, Remus could see her face was starting to become very red.

"Uh, yeh. He's the one who brought me my letter…" she said quickly.

He was starting to get suspicious.

"So, do you think you could help me?"

He hesitated. If this was someone in disguise, it wouldn't be any harm in taking her. Dumbledore would find out who she was very quickly. i And anyway, He thought if I was in disguise the last person I would want to see is Dumbledore. She looks desperate too. /i 

Reaching a conclusion he said, "Sure. Just follow me"

She looked immensely relived by this and thanked him. "Oh wait a sec," she said, turning around.

"What?" Remus replied.

"My,uh, necklace. Its wasn't fastened properly and I think it fell off when I tripped."

Suddenly, Remus remembered the round thing that he saw glinting beside her body when he first noticed she was there. He looked where he had last seen it and noticed it again, glinting innocently in the torchlight. Pointing it out to her, she rushed over and quickly picked it up, stuffing it in her pocket before he could take a better look at it.

He raised his eyebrow again, thinking of the strangeness of this, but then remembering how he acted during his first year here, very secretively. i But I have a good reason for that. /i He thought smiling to himself.

Dismissing this thought he moved his head as a gesture for her to follow. She walked over and followed him once he had started moving.

"I'm Remus Lupin by the way."

At this the girl's cheeks seemed to flush even more but she quickly replied, "Rachel Morgan."

i At least she's sure about that. /i He thought.

As they walked past a painting of some men playing chess, he noticed Rachel was staring at the moving figures with shock and interest. Chuckling, he said, "You cant have had painting like that in your old school"

Smiling, and looking back at him, she replied "Nothing like it. It was pretty boring there."

"Well I guess all muggle, I mean non-magic, schools are boring compared to this"

She let out a small laugh, "You bet."

He had now led them into a more brightly light corridor and he could see her properly. She was short and thin with long, brown hair, straight at the top but progressing into small ringlets at the bottom. Here eyes were dark brown and at the present time filled with awe and excitement. He noticed her cheeks were definitely tinged with pink, although not as much as he thought he saw when they first met.

"So, um, what more, except watch my step, should I know about Hogwarts?" She asked suddenly.

Remus laughed slightly, " Well, the classes would be very different to what you're used to, I expect."

She laughed, "I figured that out on my own." Smiling, she continued, "I looked at the booklist and I certinetely saw some difference."

"I bet you've never seen titles like those"

"Mhm… I think I figured out some classes though" Remus smiled, as she continued. "Transfiguration, something to do with plants, potions, something to do with animals, divination, something to do with defence and please tell me we don't have history."

Chuckling he said, "Yeh, well almost. The main classes are Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy and Defence against the dark arts. Then you have your choices, which are different to everyone." He thought he noticed something flicker in her eyes when he said astronomy, but he quickly dismissed it. "Oh and yeh, there is history."

She groaned. "I've always been bad at that."

Remus laughed and was about to reply, when he heard his name. Looking left, he saw Professor Dumbledore standing alone in the corridor.

"Remus, shouldn't you be heading up to your common room? And who's that with you?"

He had almost forgotten that he was taking Rachel to see Dumbledore, well, he thought, at least I don't need to name every sweet in the world to try and get up to his room.

"I'm Rachel Morgan" she replied. i She seems very confident, much more than when she had met me, but then again, she has already met Dumbledore.- But if she has already met Dumbledore, why doesn't her seem to recognise her? /i 

"Sir, Rachel is the new girl, I was taking her to your office."

Dumbledore's face was unreadable. "Very well" he said, "Now that you have found me, Rachel can come with me and you should go back. I'm sure your friends are starting to wonder where you are."

"Thanks for your help" said Rachel, waving goodbye at Remus. "I'm glad I met you first"

Remus smiled as he made his way back to the common room.


	2. Chapter 2: Classes

Chapter 2

Classes

Remus woke up the next morning to the sound of 'Lumberjack', curtsy of Sirius. Groaning, he pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes.

"Padfoot, if you're going to sing, please sing a _real_ song."

This only resulted in the singing growing louder. Remus was seriously starting to regret ever showing them Monty Pythons over the holidays.

"Let me re-phrase that," he said trying to make himself heard over the noise, "Don't sing."

The next thing he saw was a pillow flying towards his face.

The four boys arrived in the Great Hall twenty minutes later (it had taken 5 for them to shut Sirius up) for breakfast before classes. After glancing up at the ceiling- a cold, October grey- Remus quickly scanned the hall to see if he could spot the girl he met the night before, slightly curious of what house she was sorted into. With no sign of her, he gave a small shrug and sat down next to Peter.

"Who've we got today?" Peter asked, pouring milk over his cereal.

"McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and Lewis" James replied.

"Not bad," he shrugged.

Sirius was about to comment when he was interrupted by a _whoosh_ of owls flying in, caring today's mail. Two landed in front of the boys, one caring James' weekly supply of sweets, the other was clutching a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. James untied his package from his owl, letting it drink some pumpkin juice before it took off again, while Remus paid the delivery owl and his behind the paper.

"Yesss…" Proclaimed James, holding up some extra strong, long lasting, dung bombs. "Didn't think he'd send them after mum's 'lecture' on how we should behave this year…"

"Sweet," said Sirius grabbing them. "These will suit the Slytherin common room."

"We aimed that part of the castle last time Padfoot." Moaned Peter

"So?"

"Stop arguing for a minute and look at this." Remus said emerging from behind the _Prophet_, putting it in the middle of the four so they could all see.

"Another death?"

"Yeh. And it had that thing over the house too."

"You mean like the other three?"

"Exactly"

"What do you think it means?"

"No idea, but it can't be good."

"Lets hope it doesn't come up again."

"Yeh…" Remus replied, staring at the black and white scull shimmering against the black sky of the photo.

With a sigh, he folded up the paper and waited for the others to finish eating. Once they had, they got up and started heading to the Transfiguration room.

The walk to the Transfiguration room seemed to have whipped all thoughts of that morning's _Prophet_. A well-known fact about the Marauders was that they could put things behind them almost instantly. The only real argument they had was during the beginning of their second year, when Remus' secret had been discovered. They had gone their separate ways on this occasion, well Sirius and James had stayed together while Peter went one way, and Remus another. However they were back together within a week, laughing and joking, as if nothing had ever happened.

They walked into the room, heading straight for their usual seats and started taking out their books, quills, parchment and ink, when a girl with brow hair walked in. She smiled widely and waved at Remus upon catching site of him, before sitting down at a random seat in the room.

"Who on _earth _is that?" Whispered Sirius, leaning over to Remus.

"New girl. I guess she's in Gryffindor." He replied.

All three boys looked at him curiously at this comment, so he began to explain the events of the night before.

"So she just appeared out of nowhere?" Whispered Peter as the class started to fill up.

"Well I didn't see her come into the corridor. I only noticed her when she was on the floor. She said she tripped over her robes…"

"And did she?" Questioned James.

"Didn't look like it." Took Ennervate to wake her up."

Sirius let out a low whistle.

They would have continued their conversation if McGonagall hadn't walked into the class. She had only been in the room a few seconds when she stopped, and looked confusedly at Rachel before asking politely:

"Who might you be?"

All heads in the room swivelled round at this point in her direction. Everyone had obviously not known or cared there was someone new in the class until now.

"Rachel Morgan miss."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"I have never seen you before."

"I have a note here," Rachel quickly replied while searching her pockets before pulling out a piece of folded parchment and handed it to the professor, who quickly took, and read it before relaxing her expression and saying:

"Very well. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Morgan.

"Thank you miss." Rachel smiled with her reply. She looked thoroughly relived too- she had obviously been unsure of McGonagle's reaction.

"I must say though," began McGonagall, " That this is a class consisting of 6th years. Everyone here has recently taken exams and the work is very hard, even for them."

Smirks were exchanged around the room at Professor McGonagall's last words.

"I know miss. Dumbledore explained everything. He's giving me lessons to help me catch up, but he told me that I would be fine for the meantime." Rachel replied confidently.

"I cant say I approve, but Dumbledore has proven me wrong too many a time to make me argue."

At this she smiled and went to her desk at the front of the class.

"Oh, and I hope all of you will welcome miss Morgan as a member of you class, and house alike." She added, sitting down.

There was a cheerful murmur around the class in reply.

"Very well. In that case we can continue working on our non-verbal spells…"

The lesson had gone fairly well. True they were all now blue in the face with the effort of not muttering a word, but they had started to show signs of improvement. The mice that they were supposed to be turning into cats, non verbally, were looking bigger and more feline with every lesson. Only Peter seemed to have more trouble than most. James had taken this opportunity to make jokes that, as rat, he wouldn't want a cat sitting in front of him. Sirius only took this one step further by commenting that the moment his mouse became a proper cat, he would have to restrain himself not to chase it away.

Rachel, on the other hand, had proven to be quite talented at transfiguration. On her 3rd try, she managed to get a mouse-sized-cat non-verbally, impressing many people and earning 20 points for Gryffindor. James wasn't all to happy about this as he had achieved the same thing the lesson before, only earning 5 points for his work.

"She came from a muggle school, give her some credit." Remus reminded him after the lesson, while James was expressing this.

"Anyway, I bet she wont do so well in the other lessons." He added quickly at the look on James' face.

In fact, Rachel seemed to do well in all of the day's classes. Her potion, Remus and Peter were told as neither took that lesson, wasn't the deep blue of Lily's but it did manage purplish colour by the end of the double. In charms she managed to summon a pillow on her 7th try "But I'm sure I heard her mumble the spell" and in Defence Against the Dark Arts she successfully managed to block Lily's Jelly-Legs curse non-verbally, a feat in its own as Lily was the best charmer in the year.

While McGonagall took precaution on sight of Rachel, only relaxing after she had read the note, other teachers handled the situation differently. Slughorn had given her a smile and nod, nothing like the smile he saved for Lily and Snape, but a smile none the less, and did all he could help with her potion. Flitwick welcomed her cheerily to the class, even striking a small conversation with her about her old school while the class was at work.

Lewis, on the other hand, had only paid attention to Rachel when he first noticed her, ignoring her for the rest of the lesson. Despite this, Rachel had been working hard and happily making friends as the day went on. Nearly everyone in the class seemed to like her, however, as some classes were mixed houses, not all acted warmly. The Slytherins seemed to take the fact that she was a muggle until recently as a joke, therefore viewing her as an easy target. Thankfully, Rachel had become friends with many in Gryffindors so she was hardly venerable when it came to hexing.

"Thank you," she smiled at Sirius as he blocked about the 5th curse sent at her that day.

"Any time," he replied casually, "Especially if it's a Slytherin on the other end of the curse."

She laughed. "Guessing you don't like them much."

"You have any reason to like them at all?"

She shrugged in reply, turned and head off to the Great Hall with Lily, who was currently wearing a scowl sent in his direction.

AN: That's chappy 2 done! I'm starting to get to the 'no bridge' point where I know I will be stuck. I know relatively what going to happen in the next chapter or two, and I know how the story will end, but it's that middle bit that leaves a gaping hole. Any ideas would be very welcome, as will reviews since they motivate- well- everyone.


	3. Chapter 3: Fame

Chapter 3 

Fame

The news of a new student had, unsurprisingly, travelled quickly around Hogwarts, and by dinner, everyone knew about Rachel. The Great Hall was busy with people walking back and forth to the Gryffindor table, wanting to meet, greet or see the new girl. She sat there with Lily, happily chatting with anyone who came to her seat. Only most of the Slytherins stayed at their table, acting as if nothing at all was different in the hall. Even the teachers seemed to take interest in the main topic of the evening, however the questions they asked were quite different to the ones being asked below. For them, Rachel Morgan had brought questions of mystery and suspicion. Questions like, 'who exactly is she?' And 'why had Dumbledore not told them about her before-hand?' had flown between the professors, yet hardly any satisfactory answers were made.

Nevertheless, whatever was going on in the top table did not travel down to the four house tables. No mystery, no shady questions and no suspicions ever crossed the students' minds as they chatted cheerily with their friends and Rachel.

"Enjoying all this attention?" asked Remus smiling as he lent over her shoulder.

"I guess. Not very used to it though" She replied.

"You'll grow into it." He laughed.

"Is it always like this during meals?"

"Most of the time," he replied nodding, "but there isn't usually so much movement and attention on one person." He continued.

"Good, I don't think I'd be able to stand it."

He laughed in reply to this and went to join his friends at another section of the long Gryffindor table.

"Having fun is she?" Asked James as Remus sat down.

"Not really. I don't think she likes all the attention."

"Yeh well, it only suits certain people."

"You mean big-headed people?"

"Shut up."

Sirius smirked. "Are you by any change, jealous of the new girl?"

"No. I just think that she's getting a bit to much attention. So what if she's new? You don't see me rushing up to her."

Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at each other before saying "Jealous," in unison.

"I am not!"

"Maybe you don't like the fact that Lily spends time with _her_." Remus interjected

"Shut up."

"Yeh, and that Lily actually likes her." Sniggered Peter

"I said, shut up."

"And that she _chooses_ to spend time with her, instead of being forced into a double detention."

"We are at the dinner table, don't you think there are enough objects I can impale you with just lying at my fingertips?"

The four boys clambered into the common room- un-impaled- half an hour later. The earlier threatening made the conversation swing a different way, and unfortunately for Remus and Peter the new topic was the all too familiar one of Quidditch. The problem was that James and Sirius, both Quidditch fanatics, supported two different teams and they ended up arguing over which one is better every other day.

"Come on, the Tornadoes are better by far. I don't know how you could be so blind not to see that."

"Says the one wearing glasses. _We've _got Bagman. Your beaters can't even tell the difference between a Bludger and a Quaffle."

"Purlease. I'm sure Jumbid doesn't even know what a snitch _is _never mind how to catch it."

Sirius had opened his mouth to retort when Remus cut in.

"We've heard this a million times before!"

"Have not!" Sirius and James snapped angrily.

"Oh yea? The next thing Sirius was going to say was, 'And Gerumspy _really _knows the job of a keeper.'"

Sirius opened his mouth, then closed it again. Remus smirked.

"So there may be a slight chance that you have heard this before."

"You think?" Questioned Peter.

"Fine then, what do _you _want to talk about?"

"I don't know…anything but this."

"How about we discuss what we're going to do with those extra-strong-long-lasting dung bombs that you got earlier today."

Remus let out a groan. "You do know that Dumledore made me prefect to try and keep you _out _of trouble?"

"Well lets go over what we have done since you got the badge." Said James, holding up his hand.

"We've flooded the Slytherin common room…" James held up a finger

"…turned Snape bald for a day…" He held up a second

"…set the crate of niffelers loose in the great hall…" a third

"…made stars in the great hall ceiling spell out extracts from Snape's diary" a fourth

"…changed the Slytherin common room from silver and green to red and gold…" his thumb

"…replaced about half the cups at breakfast with biting tea cups…" he put up his other hand and held out another finger

" …and convinced Peeves that moaning Myrtle is a good match for him." And another

"Not to mention more than 100 late night exploring, becoming illegal Animagi and running around with a werewolf on a full moon every month." Added Sirius.

"Yes Moony, I think you have kept us in check." James said, nodding.

"Yeh, we have been very well behaved and stayed out of trouble."

"Shut up." Was all Remus could come back with, although he was smiling while he said it.

"So??" asked Sirius hopefully.

"Fine, fine! Just don't let them off in the Slytherin common room. That list contained too many things involving that part of the castle." Remus gave in.

Sirius sank back into his chair, looking moody, yet very handsomely so.

"How about…?" James started

"And I don't think a way to get Lily is by making Snape a target of everything." Finished Remus.

"Or…" James started again.

"Don't even think about touching the new girl. She's supposed to feel _welcome_."

"Killjoy."

At that moment, as if on cue, Lily, Amber, Phoebe and Rachel walked in, heading straight for the desks in the right hand corner.

James subconsciously ran a hand through his hair, while Remus took the advantage of the rare silence to get his Defence Against the Dark Arts work out. Peter followed suit and Sirius just sat there looking for another topic of conversation.

"Homework means nothing to you?" Peter asked Sirius after fourty minutes.

"It's Monday, we have a whole week to do it."

"Right…"

"Anyway, we have that free double tomorrow."

"And what did you do the last free period?"

"That's not the point."

"I'm just saying…"

"Listen, if your going to nag me, I might as well go." And with that, he stood up, collected his bag and headed up to the boys dormitory.

"I'm bored too. See ya." James said as he followed Sirius' footsteps.

"Same." said Remus, pushing himself up.

"Well, I don't want to stay here on my own." Peter whined.

"Fine, I'll wait wile you pack up."

Peter packed up hurriedly and headed for the staircase. Remus followed casually, and had put started making his way up to their room when loud giggling came from the right hand corner of the room and he distinctly head the word "Boys." Not wanting to hear the rest of their conversation, he made his way up the rest of the staircase.

* * *

AN: Pay no attention to the previous AN. I was beeing childish, i know. So lets just burn what I said.

Anywho, I now fully understand what a Mary Sue fic is, so I will be trying to avoid that path.

As a last note, I do have chapter 4 done, but I wont write chapters 5+ for a while as my exams are nest week.

Trust me, what do you think I would rather be doing? Sitting in a stiffling room with 9829407 amounts of pressure, or sitting by my laptop writing? Hmmm... tough choise.


	4. Chapter 4: Ideas

Chapter 4

Ideas

The rest of the week pasted rather uneventfully for Hogwarts. No new deaths appeared in the papers, with the only strange thing was a reporting of men dressed in black cloaks and masks were seen in a town near Kent. The 6th years had also finally turned their mice into cats successfully without a sound in transfiguration, and they has also started moving onto more complex jinxes in Defence Against The Dark Arts.

The attention of Rachel had- to James' happiness- worn off slightly, however the Slytherins didn't pass up a chance of jinxing her whenever it came by. Fortunately for her, she had now made friends with many of Gryffindor, and good friends with Lily. This made the Slytherins back off as they had learned over the past 5 years that Lily can be very good with a wand when she wants to.

James was also happy to find that the new girl wasn't good at every subject there was at Hogwarts. She seemed to have a weakness in Herbology, with finding difficulty tackling the magical plants. She had even screamed openly when the Venomous Tantacula branch crawled its way up her leg, this earned her a laugh, but, as the class only contained Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, people didn't drag this for all it was worth, instead they helped her untangle herself.

Despite all of this, the 6th years had been snowed over with work; therefore it was no surprise that the weekend was severely welcome to all of them. The Marauders spent Saturday under the familiar tree enjoying what was most likely the last warm sun of the year.

"So, what are we going to do with those dung bombs?" asked Sirius. It was true that they had been too busy that week with schoolwork to spend much time thinking over pranks.

"I still think Slytherin has the target painted over it." James said lazily.

"And I still think that we should get a new area to aim for" A voice came from behind a book, in the sound of Remus.

"But it's just _sitting _there…waiting." Whined Sirius.

"Look at it this way then," Remus turned a page, " We should do a room that isn't so _predictable_."

"Fine…the kitchens?"

"I don't fancy starving for the rest of my school life."

"_I'm_ starving now." Proclaimed Peter.

"You're always starving Wormtail."

"Am not."

"I've got it!"

"Food?"

"No!" Cried Sirius. "An idea for the dung bombs."

"Go on Padfoot…" sighed Remus.

"Professor Lewis." A grin flicked onto Sirius' face.

"What?!" Remus slammed his book closed surprised.

"That's an idea…" James said, a grin of his own creeping up his face.

"We can't prank a _teacher_."

"Why not?" asked Sirius. "I bet it hasn't been done a lot in the past."

"And you did say we should do something unpredictable." Exclaimed Peter.

"So you like this idea too?" Remus turned to him.

Peter shrugged in reply.

"And Lewis is the prefect target."

"How exactly did you work that out?"

"He wasn't half horrible to you last moth."

"He wasn't _horrible_."

"He gave you a detention because you missed his class on the day of the full moon!"

"I'm sure that wasn't the reason."

"Face it Moony, he's prejudice."

"More like wrong in the head…" Muttered James.

"But-" Started Remus.

"Why are you defending him? I bet If Dumbledore hadn't stepped in, Lewis would be feeding you to the squid or something…" It was true; Dumbledore had arrived in their Defence lesson about the week after the full moon. He had taken Professor Lewis outside, however everyone knew vaguely what it was about. The Marauders, of course, knew exactly what it was about, everyone else just thought Remus was being picked on for no reason.

"Feeding me to the squid??" Laughed Remus.

"Well…maybe not _that_. But you can't deny that he's prejudice."

"What do you think Wormtail?"

"I don't mind. As long as we don't need to sneak into the Slytherin common room again."

Sirius and James laughed.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Sure it wasn't…" Snorted James.

Remus wasn't listening anymore. That had been his last chance of convincing his friends to change targets. He sighed, feeling defeated, and picked up his book again.

* * *

Two hours later the four boys climbed into the common room. Sirius immediately spotted his latest girlfriend and went over to her, walking somewhat differently to his usual casual walk. Peter ran upstairs to their bedroom to get his Astronomy chart, James following saying that he needed to polish his broom.

Rolling his eyes, Remus spotted Rachel standing by the notice board. Curious, he walked toward her. "Hogsmeade." He read over her shoulder.

"Yeh, on Halloween. I can't wait to go to Honeydukes…sounds amazing." She replied.

"It is- wait a moment, how do you know about Honeydukes?" Remus stated, surprised at her knowledge. Surly if she was from a Muggle background she would be asking him what Hogmeade _was_, not talking as if she had just entered her third year.

"I-uh-Lily told me." She said hurriedly.

"Oh yeh. Where is she? Not like you to be standing on your own."

"She's…uh…upstairs. I'd better go to her." She stuttered, her face getting redder with every word she spoke.

"Well bye then." Called Remus after her as she ran off, slightly puzzled with her strange behaviour.

AN: Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I was severely stuck in the begging, having absolutely no idea what to write next. I did get more confident as the chapter went on however, maybe you can even tell when I was no longer blocked. Also I have some more ideas than I had when I wrote chapters 2 and 3. As always, reviews are welcome as are any ideas.


End file.
